Deku's Daily Life with Monster Girls
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Izuku "Deku" Midorya was living a normal life along with his girlfriend Ochaco until he got himself signed up with the Inter-Species Exchange program and now has to host monsters girls moving in to his home which may bring a new adventure for him as the monster girls will start to fall in love with him showing it in crazy ways. Izuku X Harem. Monster girls. Lemon. Few humans too.
1. Chapter 1

**Saturday with Girlfriend and Frog Girl**

The sunlight shines through a window with the curtain almost open as the light shine on the bed with a young man making him groan wishing that the sun would go away and let him sleep some more, but knew he has to get up because he can't sleep in both day and night. Plus, he has plans for today with two special girls he knows.

The bedsheets of the bed got pushed toward the end of the bed showing the sleeping boy's appearance.

The boy round face framed by a short mess of fluffy dark green hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head, casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself. His eyes are large and somewhat circular, their irises the same green color as his hair, and are usually stretched quite wide, giving him an innocent appearance. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek. He wears a pale white-blue shirt and dark blue shorts as his pajama.

The alarm clock next to the bed went off beeping loud, he moves his hand lazily pressing the button to turn it off, the young man started to wake up holding up his hand over his face to shield the eyes from the ray of the sun knowing it's a new day to start.

"Man, that was a good sleep." The boy said before letting out a yawn.

"You said it, Deku, sleeping with you is so relaxing." A girl's voice said peacefully.

"It's like hugging a body pillow made of flesh, ribbit." Another girl said making a frog sound.

"Yeah, glad you girls enjoyed it…" Deku yawned again.

Literally after five seconds his eyes shot open with tiny red veins and the sound of glass shattering from the background upon realizing that he isn't alone in his room, on his bed to be more specific.

He slowly turns to his right to find one girl rest on his right arm. She's a young woman of petite build, her skin fair and prone to blushing; she's always seen with a little pink mark on each of her cheeks no matter what her mood may be. Her eyes are large and round, their irises a warm brown, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side, and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes. Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. She wears pink tank-top with one shoulder line is down and a black short as her pajama, her short is slide down a little almost revealing her pink panties. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

Deku turns his head to the other side to find the other girl resting on his left as she snuggles her face on his chest. She is also a young woman of a relatively thin build with notably large hands than any girls. She is very different than any other girls because her appearance is rather frog-like; she has a very wide mouth, which dips down a little in the middle just like that of a common frog, and oval-shaped eyes with large, black irises, their lower eyelashes visibly pronounced. Her hair is a dark sea-green color, and is very long, reaching all the way to her waist, the ends tied together at the bottom in a bow of hair. She has two shoulder-length clumps framing her face, and shorter bangs between her eyes, some of them partially swept to each side. Between her fingers are webbings and between her large feet. She wears a long sleeve light-green shirt and pants with cute pictures of little frogs as her pajama. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Holy Unexpected Wake Up!" Deku gasped, finding himself with two young and hot girls clinging onto him in bed.

"Deku, not so loud." The brown-haired girl moaned.

"Huh, sorry, but… I think it's time to wake up, Ochaco." Izuku said nervously as he shakes her to wake up.

"Aw, okay." Ochaco forced herself to sit up and stretch her arms out.

"Tsuyu, time for you to wake up too." Deku said, shaking the frog-like girl and she gets up rubbing her eyes a little.

"Good morning, Deku, Ochaco. And I told you to call me Tsu." Tsuyu greeted.

"Morning to you, I feel like I can survive school today from the good rest." Ochaco proclaimed, punching in the air a few times.

"Ribbit. I was a bit worried when you came home yesterday looking all worn out and fell on the floor after coming inside." Tsuyu remembered seeing Deku and Ochaco coming home together and Ochaco became too tried to walk anymore.

"Sorry, my boss from my part-time job made me work through the bone when we hit rush hour." Ochaco explained exclaiming.

Then suddenly Tsuyu shot her tongue which is long and fast past Ochaco narrowly touching the tip of her nose, which she jumps shock a bit, and caught a little fly that was buzzing near a wall on the other side of the room, she reattaches the tongue into her mouth along with the fly then she swallows it.

"Ribbit. Ribbit." Tsuyu pleased with the fly she ate.

"Sheesh, a little warning next time." Ochaco said, a little angry.

"Sorry, sometimes I can't control myself when it comes to flies since it is in my nature." Tsuyu stated.

"I guess that's to be expected being a monster girl." Izuku chuckled.

"Ribbit." Tsuyu blushed.

That's right, Deku is not kidding. Tsuyu Asui is in fact a monster frog girl.

Soon, the three made their way downstairs as Tsuyu starts making breakfast while Ochaco and Deku watch some TV in the living, and they saw the News about a certain subject that also involves Tsuyu.

"_Good morning, all of Japan and the world too. Bringing to you today are the Demi-Humans pop idol band making everyone smile and their hearts pounding with their song." _A News Woman announced.

"_That's right, today also marks the Third Year Anniversary of the discovery of the Demi-Humans and the peace that has brought us all together which also lead to the "Inter-Species Exchange Program" Bill that we know today. The Bill was enacted to allow interactions between humans and none-humans species that until recently we're kept secret by the government." _The News Man said.

"_In the past three years, the world has gone through a major change accepting the Demi-Humans as one of our own and like they were a part of our society in the first place, living out their everyday life with everyone." _The News Woman excited.

"_Maybe the world the hasn't changed after all." _The News Man chuckled and Ochaco change the channel.

"Man, I can't believe it's been three years since all the monsters that were consider legends to be actually true." Ochaco said.

"Yep, my family and friends were pretty shocked about it when they heard the government have deiced to let the world know about us, but we quickly grew a liking to it because most of it didn't like hiding in the shadows anymore." Tsuyu explained as she finished making the breakfast and sat down on her chair. She also wonders how her family is doing since she moved out.

Ochaco and Izuku join Tsuyu at the table and began eating the breakfast which was very good when the food entered their mouths.

"Hmm, great as always Tsu!" Ochaco smiled, giving the frog girl a thumb up.

"Thank you, it always helps learn this stuff when my parents weren't always home." Tsuyu nodded.

"Well, I hope you don't mind having a another joining you this morning." A woman voice whispered into Deku's ear that made him jump nearly off his chair.

"Huh? Miss Shimura?" Ochaco surprised.

The woman known as "Miss Shimura" is a beautiful woman with a tough demeanor. She is a fairly tall woman of slender yet voluptuous frame, and at the same time she's well-built. She has fair-skin, and has a small mole below her bottom lip, centered to the right, and sharp, intelligent eyes with quite long eyelashes. Her hair is dark and straight, kept shoulder-length with the exception of a clump of short bangs hanging above her forehead, and was usually styled in a half-up-half-down bun. She wears a black business suit consist of a buttoned shirt with a red tie, black skirt that goes down to her knee, dark brown pantyhose, and black high-heels. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Good morning to you all, and how are my two favorite hosts doing?" Miss Shimura asked as she pulls down her sunglasses.

"Huh, w-we're doing great, Miss Shimura." Deku greeted.

"And didn't I tell to not be so formal, it makes me feel old, so call my Nana." Nana reminded the too.

"Sorry, it's kinda hard to be friendly with an agent of the Inter-Species Exchange program, especially one who is Deku's Coordinator." Ochaco chuckled nervous.

"I still don't get why would you call yourself "Deku" since it means "One who cannot do anything" instead of being called by your name Izuku Midorya." Nana said.

"Well, I did hate it at first but when I first met Ochaco who changed my view of the name allowed her to call me that." Izuku explained.

"All from one complimented of a single girl who later became your girlfriend. Life is full of surprises as they say." Nana commented as she drinks her coffee and Ochaco blushes and giggles.

"So, do you have any plans for today?" Nana asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could take Tsuyu out like going to the mall." Izuku suggested.

"Oh, that's a great idea! It's been three whole weeks since she moved in and I got today off from my part-time job!" Ochaco excited.

"Ribbit. Thanks, I appreciated, Deku." Tsuyu thanked.

"That sounds fun, but just remember the important rule of the Inter-Species Exchange Program Bill that you are not allow to harm any of the Demi-humans including the one who's living with you nor can you interact with them in sexual activates such as having sex." Nana reminded.

Suddenly Deku blew a raspberry of his milk while Ochaco and Tsuyu's faces turns red of embarrassment.

"M-M-M-Miss Nana, please! We were raised to follow the rules, and we graduated from high school too!" Ochaco stuttered.

"Alright, I best be getting to work." Nana said as she gets up.

"Here, I made it to-go for you." Tsuyu offered Nana a small box.

"Aw, thank you. I'll be sure to enjoy it." Nana said taking the small box and walk out the door.

"So, when are we going to the mall? Ribbit." Tsuyu asked.

"How about in the noon? That way we can have lunch their and see if there are anything we need while we're there." Izuku suggested.

"Cool, I actually wanted to see if we can get some new stuff consider our house is MUCH bigger than before." Ochaco pointed out.

"(She's right, our house has been through some major modification when Tsuyu. It's almost like they're expecting to have more monster girls move in.)" Izuku thought getting a weird feeling about it.

**(Mall)**

"Ribbit. Wow, this mall is bigger than I imagine." Tsuyu commented as she with Deku and Ochaco are walking, as it's said in the Inter-Species Exchange Bill that the demi-human cannot go outside without their host by their side.

"Yeah, it's really special that they almost have everything you'll need for a year or more!" Ochaco concurred.

While they made their way to the food court, Ochacho notice some people are looking at them with strange looks in their eyes though she knows better they're actually looking at Tsuyu because of her appearance as one of the Demi-humans. Despite the peace settle between humans and the Demi-humans, there are still few from both sides that don't agree with this change as they fear each other for something they can't understand, which is stupid in Ochaco's opinion.

They went to the food court as Tsuyu wanted to try something new for a change like wanting to try meat just this one time like a hotdog, but when she took her first bite she ran, or hop in her case, for the bathroom and threw up in the toilet as Ochaco comfort her for support. Apparently, even some half-human monsters don't always eat meat like humans do and the two hosts learned that the hard way. So, they got Tsuyu a nice bowl of salad and a glass of water as Tsuyu didn't want to ruin lunchtime for them.

After lunch, they gone to some stores like furniture and some clothes as Tsuyu needed to buy some consider the clothes she has are not much and wanted to get some new ones that will help fit with everyone and wanted to see if they look cute on her for Deku as he waits outside.

"Hey Ochaco, can I think you something? Ribbit." Tsuyu asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Ochaco asked back.

"It's been bothering me for a while, but are you in college or something?" Tsuyu asked curious.

The question made Ochaco feel sad as she mentally gasps, she knew Tsuyu would catch on to that consider they're old enough to go to college.

"Well, you see… we did had plan on going to college after graduating high school, but when we did…" Ochaco paused for a moment.

"Ribbit. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Tsuyu said.

"No, it's okay, it just something Deku doesn't like to talk about much. You see, his dad died." Ochaco revealed making Tsuyu silently gasps.

"It was the day after the ceremony, his dad had a disease in his hear that couldn't be cured. Spent his last day with his family and he died in his sleep, it hit Deku really hard more than his mom. He didn't want to go to college anymore because it where his dad went when he was his age, he thought going there would be painful memories of that day." Ochaco said.

"Oh, I guess it's not easy getting over the death of one's love ones." Tsuyu said, feeling sad on the inside.

"Yeah, he spent most of his time moping in his room for months. So, I had the selfish idea about moving away to another town and start a new life with me because I wanted to help him move on and maybe some day visit his dad's grave when he's ready." Ochaco explained.

"I see, it's never easy to move on from painful stuff, but it's important to honor the dead to remember them. Ribbit." Tsuyu stated.

"I know, right? That's what I've been telling Deku for a year since his dad's death. And slowly, but surely Deku is getting better then you came along." Ochaco mentioned.

"Ribbit. You mean when Deku entered the exchange program?" Tsuyu asked.

"Yep, but to be honest he thought it was about going studying in a different country." Ochaco giggled and Tsuyu giggles too.

"How'd he got that mix up?" Tsuyu asked.

"He's been asking himself that, but after getting to know you he went with being your host." Ochaco said.

"You know, I've been rejected by four hosts because of what I am. I almost thought Deku was like them, but he proven me wrong and showed my compassion treating me like a person. I was so happy!" Tsuyu smiled almost bursting in tears. Remembering how she met Deku and Ochaco that day three weeks ago.

"(Aw, she cherishes that day. It would be nice to share her with Izuku.)" Ochaco thought, mentally saying Deku's real name.

Once the girls finished shopping, they went to see Deku if there's anything else he wants to do.

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK TSU?!" Deku shouted in rage as he punched a tall dark-skin man in the face sending him and his girlfriend flying a dozen feet crashing into another store across from here.

Both girls are shock with their eyes widen upon seeing Deku just landed a punch to a guy probably for saying bad things about Tsuyu from what he just shouted about.

"Huh, Deku… is everything alright?" Ochaco asked nervous.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." Deku said, despite his hand that he used to punch is bleeding a bit.

"Deku, you didn't have to do that. Come on, "Hero" let get you patch up." Tsuyu said as they decided to call it a day and went back home while ignoring the shocking witnesses.

* * *

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**This is a crossover story of My Hero Academia and Monster Munsume where Deku will get his own monster harem and maybe a few human lovers too if that's okay with you guys. I also need some ideas from you guys for what kind of monster girls should the female characters from the Hero anime would be like with Tsuyu being a frog monster, obviously. I have some ideas, but I would like to see what you guys think.**

**KO comment, favorite and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here Comes the Human-Size Gigantes**

"Okay, the laundry is all washed and now just to hang up for drying." Tsuyu said as she starts hanging them up. Today is laundry day and it's Tsuyu's turn to handle it, though she offends wonders why Deku and Ochaco don't have a drying machine, but she doesn't mind the old fashion way since it reminds her the chores she used to do back at her homeland.

She is the oldest sister of three kids, she has one younger brother and sister as she takes care of them most of the time when her parents are working for most of the day. Her family were sad that she chose to enter the Inter-Species Exchange Program for she wanted to experience what it likes to live with humans, but they support her and hope she comes them whenever she can.

"Hey Tsuyu, I finished vacuuming this floor, I'm gonna do the second floor." Ochaco said as she steps out a bit with the vacuum behind her.

"Okay and be careful with trying to get into the small spaces." Tsuyu advised.

"Got it!" Ochaco nodded before heading upstairs with the vacuum. She was glad she has the day off today.

"Hmm, I wonder how Deku is doing? I think he said that he's hanging out with a few friends." Tsuyu wondered as she looks up at the sky.

**(With Izuku)**

"Oh man, did that really happened?" Izuku laughed a bit as he is hanging out by a tree with his friends who are visiting from college.

"Yep, Denkai went completely mind-blank for hours." A guy explained as he laughs as well.

He's a muscular young man of average height, with an impressive physique. He has red eyes that are pointed slightly inwards, a small scar just above his right eye. His hair is reasonably short, dyed a bright red, and spiked away from his head at all angles with gel, two more pronounced tufts spiked on either side of his forehead like little horns. He wears a red t-shirt with the big words in yellow that says "MANLY" on the front, a white jacket with a hoodie, dark green shorts, and red shoes.

"Hey, come on, don't laugh at my pain!" The guy named Denkai begged.

Denkai has relatively short orangey-blond hair, parted to the right with a black lightning-shaped streak on the left of his side fringe, which is angled so that it partially obscures his left eye. He has slanted, somewhat triangular yellow eyes, and notably small eyebrows. He wears a black t-shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes.

"Sorry, dude, but the expression you made when you electrocuted yourself was too much." The spiky red hair guy pointed out.

"Eijiro's right, the picture of you was really funny." Izuku said.

"Hey, blame the idiot who spilled water on me when I was checking the wires?" Denkai asked angry.

"Come on, even you have to admit that you were pretty funny, you made Kyoka laugh." Another friend reminded.

He is a young man of muscular build, and has short blond hair, swept to the front of his head. He has thin eyes with no lower eyelashes. He wears a black shirt with a white colored Japanese symbol that means "Fist" on the front, yellow shorts, and blue sneakers.

"Only because she thought I looked so stupid like that, Mashirao. I became the laughingstock of the whole school." Denkai winced.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt your feelings and all, you are her boyfriend, after all." Izuku comforted Denkai.

"Well, I guess I can't stay mad at her." Denkai said, cheering up a bit.

"It still surprises me to this day that you and Kyoka have been dating for half a year." Mashirao pointed out.

"Yeah man, I'm surprised you didn't try to go for the women with sexier bodies like you and Mineta have always wanted." Eijiro admitted.

"I can say the same about myself, who knew that deep down Kyoka is the one for me. And it was she asked me out, how ironic is that?" Denkai asked.

"Isn't it usually the guys who ask the girls out?" Izuku asked.

"I guess love can happen in unexpected ways." Mashirao shrugged.

"How are the others doing?" Izuku asked about their other friends who gone off the college.

"They're doing good, even Katsuki though he still has his bad temper." Denkai answered.

"He would even yelled at the teachers for answering wrong." Eijiro added.

"Still the same old Kacchan." Izuku chuckled.

"Hey guys, I got the sweets!" A guy called out as they turn their heads to him.

He's a tall, very muscular young man with a wide build. His brown hair is short, and spiked upwards away from his head, he has rather small, square-shaped eyes with small black pupils, a pair of bushy eyebrows just above. He has very full lips which are slightly darker in color than the rest of his skin, and a notably large, round nose. He wears a yellow shirt with the words "SUGAR" on the front in pink colors and white outlines, brown pants, and white shoes.

"Hey Rikido, those look good." Izuku commented as his friend is carrying plastic bag of cookies.

"These cookies are one of the top sellers." Rikido mentioned as he handed his friends each a cookie.

"So, how are you enjoying your own Heaven, Izuku?" Denkai asked.

"Huh?" Izuku confused of the question.

"Come on, dude, I'm talking about how does it feel to be living with two hot girls in the same house, especially one that's a monster girl!" Denkai rephrased the question.

"Oh yeah, you enter the Inter-Species Exchange Program. How's it going for you?" Mashirao asked.

"Great, Tsuyu is a frog girl and she's been great living with me and Ochaco. She helps around the house with some chores and she's also a good cook, and just last week we took her to the mall and had fun." Izuku explained.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Denkai asked curious.

"Dude, you have a girlfriend, remember." Eijiro reminded the blonde pervert.

Izuku showed his friends the photo of Tsuyu none the less, it's the picture he took when she first came into his life as he and Ochaco are standing a little behind her with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, she looks kinda cute." Rikido commented.

"Huh, she completely different than few of the frog people I've seen." Eijiro said as he recalls seeing other frog people with more frog features.

"That's because the female monsters are like half-humans with monster traits while the males may look a little human but mostly not." Mashirao explained.

"Still, I think it's cool that two worlds have come together, and no war broke out." Mashirao said.

"Though not everyone is fond of this." Denkai pointed out.

"Yeah, some people just can't handle the sudden changes that's happening around them and some maybe too scared to even accept it because the demi-human are the monsters from the old fairy tale stories that we heard as kids and even dressed up like them on Halloween. Seeing and hearing about something that were thought to be not real is quite shocking and most would protest against the idea of different kinds living together, though there hasn't been much protest in years since the start of the bill…" Izuku mumbled on and on as his friends are being weirded out.

"Same old Izuku and his mumbling." They said simultaneously, Eijiro tap Izuku's shoulder to stop him.

"Sheesh, Izuku, you still talk so much when it comes to certain things." Eijiro chuckled.

"Hehe, I guess old habits died hard." Izuku embarrassed.

"Um, excuse me?" A female voice said getting the boy's attention.

They turn to see a voluptuous young woman who has purple eyes with white pupils, with elegantly long eyelashes. She has long, voluminous, creamy blonde hair reaching her waist, with two shorter strands curled to frame her face which are parted slightly to her left. Her skin is orange and has two purple horns on each side of her head and about 6'6 feet tall. She wears a purple shirt, red pants, and white shoes. Breasts sizes: M-cup.

"Whoa! Tall hottie alert!" Denkai blushed.

"Hello, miss, is there something we can help you with?" Izuku asked.

"Hi, sorry to bother you but you help me find a woman I was with, I got separated from her while we were walking about the town." The monster-woman asked for help.

"Uh, you lost your host?" Rikido asked.

"No, she's not my host, she's just one of those agents of the Bill." She explained.

"I don't know, sounds fishy to me." Eijiro doubted.

"Huh, come on, help a girl out here!" She begged, then she felt her hand being grabbed as she sees it belongs to Izuku.

"Let's go, I'll help you find this agent." Izuku said.

"Really?" The monster-woman shocked.

"Whoa, Izuku, are you sure? We don't even know if she's an escape monster from the government." Mashirao worried.

"Don't worry, I can see in her eyes that she doesn't mean harm. She a good person." Izuku believed, shocking the monster-woman.

"(Whoa, this guy is nicer than the other humans I've met and… did my heart just skipped a beat?)" She thought asked herself.

"By the way, what's your name? I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku asked.

"…Yu Takeyama." Yu introduced with a smile.

_BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!_

"Oh no, I'm running out of time! We have to find that agent quick!" Yu panicked as she looks at her wristwatch.

"What's wrong, do you need to be somewhere?" Izuku asked.

"No, it's not that, I have to find that woman to recharge my shrink-wristband." Yu explained.

"Wait, shrink wristband?" Denkai confused.

He and the other boys soon got the answer when they Yu suddenly started growing three feet taller.

"What the fuck…?" Denkai gasped.

"Oh no, I'm already starting to grow back into my original size." Yu worried.

"Wait, original size? Does that mean you weren't always like before?" Izuku asked curious.

"No time, I have to find Nana fast!" Yu said.

"Nana, you mean Nana Shimura? She's my Coordinator!" Izuku revealed.

"For real?" Yu surprised to meet Nana's Coordinator.

"Hold on, I'll call her!" Izuku picked up his phone and call on Nana's number, hearing ringing a few times.

"_Hello, Nana Shimura's speaking." _Nana answered.

"Nana! It's Izuku, I found a monster woman Yu Takeyama who you were escorting." Izuku reported.

"_Ah, so she's with you. Thanks, I kinda lost her when I was looking at some different beans and the next thing I know she ran off on her own." _Nana explained.

"There was a nice clothing store nearby, the style they have there were cool!" Yu said.

"Everyone gets caught up in something that they feel drawn to, it happens sometimes." Izuku comforted the now bigger woman, who just grew another few feet and her clothes are stretching a bit though tight for her.

"Nana, Yu's body is starting to grow as she is now, I think 12 feet." Izuku said.

"_Oh no, that means her shrink wristband's battery is losing power. Listen Izuku, you have to get Yu to an empty open area because her body will grow back to 32'7 feet." _Nana warned.

"32'7 Feet! Almost like a tall building!" Izuku gasped.

"_That's because she's a type of giant Orge: Gigantes. Now hurry!" _Nana said before hanging up.

"Okay, big empty wide area, I think I just the place. Come on!" Izuku grabbed Yu's big hands and brag her to run.

"Hey, why don't get her to my car?" Rikido suggested.

"No, she'll be too big and heavy for your car to handle." Izuku pointed out, earning a "Hey" from Yu angry.

Izuku and Yu runs around the street pushing through some people as most soon moved out of the way upon seeing a giant Ogre running with the boy and few notices that she grew a bit bigger. Yu's clothes are starting to rip holes from the growth of Yu's body that they can't handle the changing sizes anymore as she is now 19 feet tall.

"Izuku, hurry! My clothes are starting to come off!" Yu alerted as she tries to cover herself, and Izuku's face turning a little red though he remains focus on the task at hand.

"D-Don't worry, the place I mentioned is close. There!" Izuku pointed at a nearby opening between two buildings which should be enough for Yu to go through.

They make the turn running through the alleyway, Yu decided to carry Izuku on her shoulder much to his surprise so that way she wouldn't accidentally step on him while they were running together. Yu grew again into 26 feet as she now has to continue walking sideway like going across on a thin edge to a wall on the outside.

Yu was worry that she might not make it, until she gets an idea decided to cartwheel her way through the alleyway, Izuku panicked from the crazy idea and fell off the shoulder, but luckily, he grabbed onto one of her horns and held on tightly to make sure he doesn't fall off again.

Then Yu managed to burst through the tight space just in time as her body grew to her maximum size of 32'7 feet and landed on some trees beneath him as they are now in a forest.

"You okay, Izuku?" Yu asked, wanting to make sure he's safe.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay." Izuku said thought shaken up from the experience, he soon notices that Yu is completely naked now and his face became completely red with a nosebleed.

"H-Hey, don't look!" Yu embarrassed.

**(Later)**

"Well, that sure was unexpected, but I'm glad no one got hurt. You're in the clear, nice job, Izuku." Nana said giving Izuku a thumb up as Yu is in her small form again with her shrink wristband recharge.

"It's no problem, I'm just happy to help and I'm amazed the agency can make such a device like that." Izuku commented on Yu's shrink wristband.

"Yes, the Gigantes wanted to experience living with humans like the other Ogres though were worried because of their giant size. So, our top scientist made this to help them 'fit' in with everyone." Nana explained.

"Hey Nana, I've decided that I want Izuku to be my host." Yu said shocking Izuku.

"What, are you sure?" Izuku asked.

"Yep, you totally saved me and everyone from being crushed, so I hope you'll take care of me." Yu said playing the cute card as she lifts Izuku up and press his head between her breasts

"It looks like Yu found herself a new home, I'll get the paperwork." Nana said walking away.

"W-Wait, I already host a monster!" Izuku pointed out.

"Huh, didn't I tell you know that you can have more than one demi-human living with you?" Nana asked.

"OBVIOUSLY YOU DIDN'T?!" Izuku shouted.

"No matter, I'm sure Ochaco and Tsuyu won't mind." Nana shrugged.

**(Midoriya Home)**

"Whoa, you sure had one heck of a day." Ochaco surprised after hearing the story.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that to happen either." Izuku sighed.

"And I still believe you're actually a Gigantes with a shrinking wristband." Tsuyu said to Yu.

"I got the same reaction when I first used it." Yu chuckled.

"So, is it okay for me to stay here?" Yu asked.

"Well, Izuku helped you out of a 'sizable' situation and you seem like a nice woman, so I'm okay with it." Tsuyu said.

"Wait, really?" Izuku gasped.

"You showed Yu the same kind of kindness you showed me when I moved in, plus she already decided that you be his host, so I'm sure it'll be fine." Tsuyu nodded.

"Yeah, I think it would be fun to have another monster girl in the house whenever we're not around." Ochaco concurred.

"Yay! I get to stay, isn't that great Izuku!" Yu hugged Izuku into her breasts, though this makes Tsuyu and Ochaco feel a little jealous though they decided to let her have this for tonight.

"(Oh man, what have I gotten myself into?)" Izuku thought asked himself.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Well, a new monster has enter the Midoriya home making Izuku's life a little more weird and the monster is a Gigantes with a shrinking-power wristband giving Izuku a little 'big' problem to watch out for in the future. Hope you like Yu being a Gigantes Ogre as I see this fit her because of her anime counterpart, and it looks like she fell for the "Deku Charm" as well.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Strong Bunny Woman Hopping Around**

Izuku wakes up from his sleep as morning has come as he let out a yawn and stretching out his arms, he exit his bedroom walking a little in the hallway to the bathroom for a little nature calling though he's so tired that he forgot to knock on the door to check if anyone is using his bathroom right now. Izuku opens the door and let out another yawn, and that's when his eyes started to see become clearer as he sees Yu naked as she just exiting the big shower and about to grab a towel until she notices Izuku.

The two stares at each, Izuku seeing Yu beautiful body and her breasts exposed, it took them a few seconds for both of them to realize the embarrassing and awkward moment they're in now, both faces turned red as Yu screams before quickly grabbing the towel to cover herself.

"I'M SORRY?!" Izuku apologized as he quickly exits the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He notice his nose is starting to bleed and quickly cover it with his hand.

"Sheesh, were you that tired to forget about knocking on the door?" Yu asked, embarrass of what just happened.

"Sorry, I had to work double shifts yesterday at my work." Izuku explained

"Well, I can forgive you for this, just make sure it doesn't happen again." Yu said as she starts putting on her clothes.

"Right, I promise!" Izuku nodded his head rapidly before the door opened behind him as Yu comes out.

"Okay, the bathroom is yours now, I'll see you downstairs for breakfast." Yu said before walking away.

"R-Right…" Izuku stuttered and enter the bathroom.

Izuku let out a heavy sigh that he just went through an embarrassing moment of seeing a girl naked in the bathroom, and then looks around seeing the bathroom itself is a lot bigger than it was before as the whole house was remodel by construction workers hired by Nana to make the house bigger and better since Izuku let in another monster girl. Even though that Yu has been living in the Deku home for a week now since they met.

"Man, they really went all out with the remodeling, it's almost like they're expecting more Demi-humans to come here live." Izuku commented, wondering if the bills are going to be expensive too.

Izuku decided not to worry about that for now and decided to wash his face little, and cleaning the blood off his hand and his nose, before going back to his room to change into his clothes then headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, girls!" Izuku greeted.

"Morning Deku, though I think you had a better morning with Yu." Ochaco teased, making Izuku blush. Yu who is laying on the couch is blushing too.

"How do you know?" Izuku asked panicking.

"We heard the screaming from down here, seriously. This like your third time to peek at a girl naked." Ochaco laughed a little.

"Wait, you mean this happened before?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, the first time this happened was when Deku and I started living here a few days after moving. It was so embarrassing but considering that we were dating at the time I didn't mind a little." Ochaco recalled the incident as her cheeks blush of that memory.

"The second time happened to me. Ribbit." Tsuyu said, coming out of the larger kitchen with breakfast on the plates.

"Oh, let me help with that." Izuku offered as he takes two plates from her.

"Thank you. Anyway, it was some days after I moved here, probably close to week and I felt like I was frozen when Deku came in all the sudden, I was lucky to have a towel on." Tsuyu explained with little blushes on her cheeks.

"Hey, I just notice you guys have been calling him "Deku" instead of his real name. What's up with that?" Yu asked curious.

"Oh, Deku is his name that was given to him by his childhood friend though it was meant to be a little insult until we and I made him think of that word as a different. Plus, I think it's kinda cute." Ochaco explained.

"Really, then you don't mind if I call you "Deku" too?" Yu asked Izuku.

"Yeah, I don't really mind." Izuku answered and told them that breakfast is ready.

"_On today's News, last night a bank was being robbed by four men wearing red ski masks and were heavily armed." _The Newswoman reported as a video imagine shows the robbery happening last night.

"Whoa, that's going to hard for the people who have their savings in that bank." Ochaco worried.

"_However, just as the robbers were making their getaway in their car, it appeared that someone or something smashed the front car along with the engine stopping the robbers." _The Newsman reported as the video shows the robbers getting in the car and quickly driving away, but just as they were about make a turn on a street a shadowy figure appeared crashing on the car.

The camera zooms in trying to get a better look at the shadowy figure though it only managed show to a long pair of what-appears to be bunny ears and red eyes, the figure jump off the car and disappeared over the tall buildings.

"_After the officers took the robbers away and returned all the money that was stolen, they reported this "Bunny Hero", as we're calling her, to the Exchange Program agents and were able to identify her as an Usagimimi or Rabbitgirl." _The Newswoman revealed shocking Izuku and the girls.

"_It would seem this Rabbitgirl signed up for Exchange Bill Program and ran off on her own which is not good consider the agreement for a demi-human to be with one of the agents or have a host with her at all times." _The Newsman reminded and Yu turns off the TV.

"Damn, a demi-human on the loos is trouble." Yu said.

"I'm sure the agents will keep her under control." Ochaco hoped.

"I'm not so sure about that, she was shown to be all by herself and no agents around. That must mean she probably ditch them." Tsuyu assumed.

"And if she keeps being on her own then she'll be force to go back home." Izuki worried for the Rabbitgirl.

"Don't worry, Deku, I'm sure everything will turn out fine. Say, how about we go have a walk at the park together to calm your mind. Ochaco suggested.

"A walk in the park, I guess that'll be good way to spend the day." Izuku agreed.

"Great, about you two, care to join us?" Ochaco asked Tsuyu and Yu if they want to join.

"No thanks, I have a book that I want to finish reading." Tsuyu turned down the offer.

"And I'm staying to watch a TV show I saw yesterday, it's awesome and I don't want to miss it." Yu said.

"Okay, I guess it's just you and me, Deku." Ochaco said.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll have some fun." Izuku assured.

"Just try not to have too much or else your parents will become grandparents." Yu teased making both couples blush like crazy and steam coming out of their heads.

"If I didn't know any better, I say you wanted to have Izuku's babies." Tsuyu stated as Yu suddenly blush too.

"I'm done! I'll be up brushing my teeth now!" Yu rushed up the stairs leaving Tsuyu giggle a bit.

**(Park)**

Izuku and Ochaco are walking through the large park that has lots of trees and a large pound for everyone to swim if they feel like it.

"Wow, I just realize that it's been a while since it was just the two of us together." Ochaco said.

"Yeah, with Tsuyu and Yu living with us it was hard to have some alone time." Izuku concurred.

"It's really nice having those two around, makes our home more livelier than before." Ochaco pointed out.

"I guess that's true, our lives were just normal things like everything else until the reveal of the monster people came out three years ago." Izuku mentioned.

"We all were totally shocked about that and now we're living with them in peace." Ochaco smiled as she sees a family with a female cyclops having a picnic together.

"I remember you squealing so loud that you hoped to see a unicorn." Izuku chuckled.

"Except there weren't any, but it still nice to see that the normal life of earth has changed forever." Ochaco stated.

"Indeed, it has, though there are rules that the demi-humans must follow or else they'll be force to back to their homeland." Izuku concerned.

"Yeah, the rules do sound a bit unfair but that just how it is now, and we'll have to wait and see if the rules will change for the demi-humans to have more freedom." Ochaco said.

"I guess you're right, but still the fact the most demi-humans aren't allow to just go outside the house for a walk without their host and there's also the fact the humans can't hurt the monsters including the other way around. And then there's" Izuku's mumbled was cut off when Ochaco grabs his cheeks and smack her lips onto his, Izuku was shock a bit but slowly sink into the kiss and hug her.

"Deku, I know you're concern for others and all, but sometimes you just got let things run their own course. Even though I always love the heroic side of you." Ochaco smiled.

"Hehe, guess I was mumbling again." Izuku chuckled and notice something odd.

"By the way, where are we?" Izuku asked as they look around the woods they're within.

"Oh, I don't know, I guess we were distracted talking about the demi-humans and the rule that we must've wonder off." Ochaco figured.

"I don't think we've been this deep into the woods." Izuku pointed out as they look around hoping to find a path that leads out of here.

Then they hear something from a distance, it almost sounds like someone is in pain and Izuku rush toward the source of the noise with Ochaco quickly following him know how her Deku always help others whenever there might be trouble, even though sometimes he gets himself hurt.

They hear the sound getting louder meaning their getting closer to find the person in pain as they enter into an open area though what they're seeing now isn't what they expected.

What's in front of them isn't a person groaning in pain, but instead that is yelling battle cries as the person is smashing large rocks with nothing but the legs. When the person stops, Izuku and Ochaco quickly recognize the person as a woman though she looks familiar for some reason.

"Oh yeah, these rocks are a little harder than the ones back home. They make good practice dummies." The woman excited.

Ochaco narrow her eyes to the woman's butt and notices a small fluffy ball located behind her, then she looks up gasps upon seeing the long rabbit ears and when the woman turns around a bit seeing the red eyes.

"Deku! That's the Rabbitgirl from the news!" Ochaco alerted shocking her boyfriend.

"What? Oh, I see, you're right!" Izuku said.

"Huh, who the fuck are you two?" The Rabbitgirl woman asked before she jumps toward them.

The rabbit woman has an athletic build with muscular arms and legs. She has dark skin, red eyes which are tilted slightly inwards, and straight white hair reaching down past her waist. On her head she has a pair of long white rabbit ears pointing upwards with a slight crook. Along with these, she also has a round white tail. She wears a sleeveless white leotard with a dark purple trim around her shoulders and waist, a wide, yellow crescent moon design over her chest, and two thick metal plates on her midriff. She wears purple thigh-high boots to compliment her leotard, with more plating around the heel and toe areas, making her feet look like those of a rabbit. She also has white gloves on her hands, with long cuffs, sporting small triangular protrusions around the edges. Breasts sizes: K-cup.

"H-Hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya and this is my girlfriend Ochaco Uraraka." Izuku introduced himself and Ochaco to the rabbit woman nervous.

"Hello." Ochaco greeted.

"A couple out on a stroll, whatever. I'm Rumi Usagiyama or Mirko which is a cool name." Rumi introduced herself with a smirk.

"Rumi, we saw the news about stopping those bank robbers." Izuku mentioned.

"Oh yeah, I was looking around the city with an Exchange Program agent until I heard about a bank being robbed. So, I decided to make myself useful and stop those guys myself." Rumi explained.

"But don't you realize the rule about demi-humans are not allow to hurt humans, and the other way around?" Ochaco asked.

"Oh, so what if I broke a rule or two, I still stopped those bank robbers." Rumi shrugged.

"Well, the robbers weren't really hurt but you still couldn't hurt them if you're not careful and be in big trouble with the Exchange Program Bill." Izuku pointed out.

"I was just trying, it's not like anyone was doing anything." Rumi said.

"But we policemen who could've handle the situation." Izuku mentioned.

"Those men were too slow." Rumi stated.

"You know, I think your problem is you don't trust humans much, do you?" Ochaco guessed that causes Rumi to flinch.

"Oh, so you're having trouble with that." Izuku realized.

Rumi didn't say anything as she turns around and look up at the sky seem to be in deep thoughts.

"It's not that I don't trust humans, it's more like I'm more worried about not hating them." Rumi said confusing the couple.

"Years ago, when I was a little kid… a human killed my mother." Rumi revealed shocking them.

"What? A human killed your mom?" Izuku asked shock.

"Yes, this was years ago before the demi-humans revealed themselves to the world. I was coming back home after playing with my friends, but when I got home… a human man was there towering over my dying mother with a katana in his hand." Rumi explained as she recalled the horrible event that happened to her when she was only ten years old.

"That's awful." Ochaco said.

"The human ran off, I didn't bother to go after him as I was tending to my mother as I was both sad and angry at the same time. I could've sworn revenge on that human… but I couldn't because of my mother's dying words." Rumi said remembering the words from her mother.

"_My dear daughter, it doesn't matter who hurt me, don't become angry. Please, on my behalf. Don't commit to resentment, don't let hatred get the better of you, and mind you or any other."_

"I tried by best to follow my mother's words and I decided to grow stronger to help others so they wouldn't end up the same tragic fate I went through, but deep down I couldn't let go of my anger. That human I mentioned, he's a killer and he's probably out there killing others even the other humans too." Rumi clutched her fist, but she felt something hold her fist. She turns to see Izuku with a gentle smile and his eyes tearing up.

"I know how you feel, I lost my father after I graduated high school and I moved away because I was scared to remember his death." Izuku mentioned.

"But I'm starting to accept my father's fate, he knew his death was coming after getting an uncurable disease and he died happy knowing that I'm still alive today." Izuku said as he looks up at the sky.

Rumi was shocked to find a young human boy who understands her pain and she also remembers that her mother died with a smile on her face because she was glad that Rumi was still alive. The two newly friends standing side by side with their hands holding each other as Ochaco smiles at the sight. None of the notice that Rumi is also blushing seeing how cute and kind Izuku is.

"Well, it looks like we'll be adding a Rabbitgirl into our life." Ochaco giggled as she wipes away the tear from her eye and took out her cellphone to call Nana.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Izuku and Ochaco had a nice time together walking at the park and now they'll be bringing home a Rabbit woman who's having a little trouble believing in humans, but it looks like she's starting to open to them starting with Izuku as she'll fall for the Deku charm. Hope you like the backstory I made for Rumi, it was inspired by the death of Otohime from the One Piece anime with her last words as Rumi will able to find place with Izuku and others' help.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crazy Picnic in the Springtime!**

"Man, we sure went through the Spring sale, huh?" Ochaco wiped the tiny sweat off her forehead.

"You better believe we have; this year's sale was about 15% better than last year!" A young woman excited.

She's a very short young woman with quite a large, round head, compared to her narrow body. She has raspberry pink hair, which she wears up in two high pigtails, wide and thick at the top and thin at the bottom, the ends curved upwards to the sides at her waist, their edges trimmed straight. She has a single bang in the middle of her forehead, swept pointedly to her right, and very large, pointed-down eyes with thick, heavily made-up eyelashes and eyeliner, two longer protrusions to each far side, which take up most of her face. Her irises are oval-shaped, pink in color, and each has two circles between their small pupils and their rims, giving them a rather hypnotic look. She wears a white shirt and black pants with a blue and white apron over her clothes as her working uniform of the store she and Ochaco work in. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"I don't think we would've survive without you, Manami. Your fast thinking was a really big help with Walmart's big sales, especially on holidays." Ochaco complimented to her senior employee.

"Of course, I'm always doing my best for those I love!" Manami bragged in a cute way.

"Um, I didn't know they let little kids working here?" A man confused.

Ochaco choked when the man mistaken Manami's age because of her child-like appearance and worry as she see her silent with anger and a tick mark on her head, the round face girl knew what's going to happen next and pray the man doesn't insult her any further.

"S-Sir, you may want to apologize to about mistaken her age right now." Ochaco gulped as she warns the customer.

"Huh, what are you talking about? She's a little kid, right?" The man got kicked right in the face by Manami sending him flying a few feet.

"Didn't you mother ever teach to NEVER insult a lady's age!" Manami growled while standing on top of the man.

"Hey mommy, Miss Aiba is super angry again." A little boy pointed at the scene.

"Oh dear, that man must be new shopping here if he mistaken her age." The mother worried.

"Man, that little chick is gonna get scolded by the boss again." A teen boy said.

"Like, last time she was this angry about one month and 8 days, I think she just beaten her own record being calm the most." A gal pointed out.

"Hey, what's all the yelling going on?" A lazy man asked walking up to the scene.

"Oh, hello Mr. Mera, Manami is scolding the man for mistaken her age, again." Ochaco reported to the manager.

Mr. Mera or Yokumiru Mera, is the manger of this Walmart store. He's a middle-aged man who overall looks disheveled, with a tired-looking face and unkempt hair and clothes. He has wavy, beige-colored hair that falls onto his ears. He wears a dark-gray shirt and black pants, also wearing the Walmart apron with a golden name tag on the left side of his chest.

"Seriously, doesn't that girl ever learn to calm down." Yokumiru sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Come on, Boss, you know how Manami is always upset about her appearance since her growth-spurt stop and all." A male employee with green hair reminded his boss.

"Whatever, Manami, stop scaring the customer and get back to work or else I'm telling you grandpa about this." Yokumiru ordered.

"Okay, fine. You better learn your manners the next time you shop here." Manami said before walking back to her cash-register while Yokumiru apologizes to the customer.

"You really need to be careful when you're angry like that." Ochaco warned her friend.

"That guy was lucky I held back, I'm just glad that grandpa and I are going away for the weekend." Manami huffed.

"Really? Where are you two going?" Ochaco asked curious.

"Nothing much, just visiting some relatives far off in the countryside." Manamu answered.

"I see, maybe me and the others should do something together too since spring started last week." Ochaco said.

"You haven't made any plans for spring?" Manami asked.

"No, we just hang around at the house, sometimes we go out for a little shopping and have lunch at one of the restaurants there too." Ochaco explained the times they like to spend together.

"I see, must be nice doing fun stuff with Demihumans in the house." Manami commented.

"It is, we just never expected to suddenly get two more in the house, but we manage to work things out and they're doing their far share of taking care of the house. Well, except for Yu who doesn't do much, but she means well." Ochaco said.

"I take it Izuku has been keeping his hormones under control, being surrounded by beautiful girls and all." Manami teased making Ochaco flinch.

"Manami! Deku isn't the kind of guy who would jump at a girl for something like that!" Ochaco stuttered slightly angry with her face blushing.

"I don't know, some girls are complimenting that the monster girls are more beautiful and sexy that appeals to most men. I bet Izuku has even seen them naked too." Manami smirked.

Ochaco's face turns into a slightly dark shade of red as her lips tremble of embarrassment and look away not wanting to say a word to make Manami tease her more, but her embarrassing silent is already all the answer she needs making her giggle teasing. To Manami, it's been like that for about eleven months now since Ochaco started working here after moving into this town with Izuku, she always like to tease her about their relationship and ask if they even have sex yet which is Ochaco answers are "not yet" or "it's not the right time yet" though the short woman gets a feeling that it's going to happen soon.

"Well, I'm sure Izuku will do you first since you are the Alpha girl." Manami said before walking away.

"Can you please talk about something else than someone's personal things!" Ochaco begged to change the subject.

"Just be careful, most couple find it hard to ask each other to have sex isn't an easy picnic." Manami advised.

Ochaco let a sigh and sit on her chair.

"Sheesh, that girl just like to know about people's love life." Ochaco said, then an idea suddenly pops into her head that Manami said before leaving.

"Hey, that's it!" Ochaco smiled.

**(Midoriya Home)**

"Huh, going out on a picnic tomorrow?" Izuku repeated what his girlfriend just said as everyone is having dinner.

"Yeah, since I have the day on Saturdays, we can go leave a nice picnic together to enjoy the spring season!" Ochaco explained.

"If you wanted to do something like that, wouldn't it be better to do on the day of spring?" Yu asked eating a piece of stake.

"No talking with your mouth full. Ribbit." Tsuyu scolded a little.

"I think it be great for everyone to have a nice relaxing outside and the monster girls would have fun since they can't go outside without either of us." Ochaco pointed out.

"I wouldn't mind, I've always like to go play outside with my family whenever spring comes." Tsuyu voted to go on the picnic.

"I guess it would be okay to go out for a while." Yu shrugged.

"It'll be nice to stretch my legs in wider space to move around." Mirko said.

"Just as long as you don't go around getting yourself in trouble again." Izuku chuckled.

"Hey, come on, when I see trouble, I can't help but to step in and help out." Mirko stated.

"Like destroying a guy's car for parking it the wrong way." Yu grinned.

"It was double parking! The guy didn't need to take two spaces for himself!" Mirko clarified.

"At least I'm not a lazy ass giant who likes to watch TV and rea stupid magazines all day." Mirko mocked as she drinks her carrot juice.

"Fuck you! You don't see me doing stupid moves like your pathetic dancing!" Yu snapped.

"It's not dancing, it's marital arts! Something maybe you should try." Mirko growled as the older monster women pressed their foreheads against each other.

"Come on, you two, no fighting at the table." Tsuyu said, trying to get the two to stop.

"You know, I think a picnic would definitely help ease our stress." Izuku agreed.

"Great, how about we leave at 11:30 am and we'll go the park?" Ochaco suggested the time and place for the picnic.

"Sounds great." Izuku nodded.

**(The Next Day)**

Izuku and the girls are walking together through the park trying to find a good spot to set up their picnic while looking around seeing the trees are healthier than ever and the people of humans and Demihumans having fun together which is a wonderful sight to see.

"Oh, how about over there by that big tree?" Yu pointed at the tree.

"Oh, good eyes, Yu, that'll be a good place to enjoy the day." Ochaco nodded.

Tsuyu hop over to the spot and pull out the picnic blanket setting it down gentle and spreading it out as Ochaco put the picnic basket down.

"Okay everyone, I think we can have some fun before lunch time around… 12:30." Ochaco said looking at her watch.

"I was thinking you can come with me; I think I saw a family with a pet panda bear on the way here." Mirko mentioned.

"A panda bear! They're so adorable, I want to hug them so much and squeeze the cuteness out of them!" Ochaco squealed.

"Now I'm really interested in seeing this, maybe I'll even let the bear ride on my back." Yu interested in seeing a panda bear in this park.

"Izuku, will you and Tsuyu be alright while we're gone?" Ochaco asked, making sure their picnic spot won't be taken.

"Sure, I don't we have much to do anyway." Izuku said.

"Just be sure not to be gone too long or else we'll eat without you." Tsuyu warned.

"We won't be gone for long." Ochaco said, then they left Izuku and Tsuyu alone.

Izuku and Tsuyu just sit on the picnic blanket looking up at the clear blue sky and seeing some birds fly over them, and two harpies too then Izuku got bunk in the head by a flying disc.

"Oops, sorry about that, Mister." A little boy with red hair apologized as he runs up to him.

"It's fine, I should've been paying more attention." Izuku said as the disc didn't hit him that hard.

"Can you throw it over there toward my friends, I want to be able to catch it." The red hair boy pointed in the direction to where his friends are.

"Sure, here… goes!" Izuku threw the disc as hard as he can as the red hair boy chase after it.

"You seem to be good with kids." Tsuyu noticed.

"Well, I used to do a little babysitting serves when I was still in high school for about a year." Izuku mentioned as he took out two bottles and offer one to Tsuyu which he accepts it.

"I bet your mom must've been thinking about wanting grandkids sooner than later." Tsuyu guessed as she drank a little water.

"Yeah, you have no idea how stress it was to hear my mom say all that sometime even whenever Ochaco and I were spending time together." Izuku chuckled.

"Say, have you and Ochaco ever done sexy yet?" Tsuyu asked curious.

Izuku immediately spray water from his mouth right onto Tsyuy after hearing the question becoming shock with his cheeks blushing hard and the frog girl becoming wet from her head to the top part of her shirt.

"I'll take that as a no. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"Tsuyu, you can't j-just ask something like that out of the b-blue like that!" Izuku stuttered embarrass.

"Sorry, I just thought you two might have done it beforehand." Tsuyu explained the reason for her question.

"Well, even though we wanted to… we still haven't done it yet." Izuku revealed looking down in shame.

"Meaning you two are still virgins." Tsuyu figured out and Izuku slowly nodded.

"Well, we did plan on doing it after we got into college and she would take some pills to prevent pregnancy, but that plan never came true after my dad died." Izuku explained, looking up at the sky thinking back on that day.

"I think I can understand that. Let just get me dry up before the others come back." Tsuyu suggested.

"Oh right, I'm really sorry about that." Izuku apologized, and his eyes goes down seeing Tsuyu's wet shirt almost transparent that he can see her dark-green bra. He quickly looks away as the blush grows redder.

"Ribbit. It's okay, being wet just reminds me of home." Tsuyu said.

"Oh right, back when you lived in a swamp." Izuku remembered.

**(Bathroom)**

Izuku waited outside of the girls' bathroom as Tsuyu finish drying herself with a few paper towels and exit the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm good to go. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"Great, now let's get back before the other notices we're gone." Izuku suggested, not wanting to make the other girls worry.

Then suddenly a ball suddenly smack her on the head forcing herself to lean backwards and fall on Izuku who was surprise and then quickly caught her in his arms.

"Sorry about that! Soccer practice for the season!" A teen girl apologized, quickly grabbing her ball and running back to her friends.

"Just be careful next time." Izuku called out to the soccer girl.

"Tsuyu, are you okay?" Izuku concerned that the ball hit her on the head as he stands up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Ribbit. But, uh…" Tsuyu paused, being silent for a second or two making Izuku wonder what's wrong with her.

"You're kinda holding me in a weird and embarrassing way." Tsuyu pointed out with her cheeks blushing too, revealing that Izuku is holding Tsuyu up by the legs from behind.

Once Deku finally realize the position they're in, he screams, and his face turns completely red that he's holding her in such an awkward hold almost like he's about to do something to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know when I grab you!" Izuku freaked out.

"Don't worry, just put me down please." Tsuyu said.

"R-Right." Izuku stuttered.

He moves a little and his elbow pressed the button for the drinking fountain right between the two bathrooms and the water squirt out from the filter and splash right on to Tsuyu's shorts and bottom of her dress-shirt making the frog girl gasps.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Izuku asked.

"Water, there's water splashing on me." Tsuyu whimpered as her cheeks blush.

"AAAAHHH?! I'M SO SORRY?!" Izuku screamed and then fell backward, letting go of Tsuyu and her body turns around with her breasts press against his face as they're on the ground.

"These kinds of accidents seem to be happening to us a lot today, aren't they?" Tsuyu asked, embarrass of the situation while Izuku scream mumbling.

"(Why is this always happening to me?!)" Izuku thought asked himself.

**(With Ochaco, Yu, and Mirko)**

"Oh, that panda was really cute and big like that!" Ochaco sighed happily.

"And I got to admit that having it on my back wasn't as bad as I thought, though I didn't like it keep eating my hair." Yu said slightly mad as she strokes her hair still feeling the panda's drool.

"I even got to make a kangaroo monster girl challenging her to a jumping contest!" Mirko smiled.

"And you two almost trash two cars." Yu pointed out.

"No fighting you two, it's time we get back to enjoying our picnic and lunch time." Ochaco pointed out.

They arrive to see Izuku and Tsuyu sitting a little separate from each other and facing opposite directions as well.

"Hey, you guys did wait too long, right?" Ochaco asked.

"No, you're just about a minute late is all." Tsuyu answered.

"Did something happen while we were gone?" Mirko asked.

"No, nothing serious at all." Izuku and Tsuyu said at the same time.

"Okay…" Mirko raised an eyebrow, wondering what's with those two.

Tsuyu and Izuku promise to never speak of what happened at the bathroom again and not tell a soul.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**All Izuku wanted was to have a nice picnic with the girls at the park to enjoy the time of spring that has come to them which turn into an embarrassing moment for him and Tsuyu had with the bottle water and the drinking fountain by the bathroom. Bet neither of them will ever forget it for a long time.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pink Cutie Sliming in the House**

It has been six and a half weeks, close to two months, since Miruko joined Izuku's home with the other and things are just as lively, if not more than usual, as everyone in the house is doing great. Izuku is out working at his part-time job at a manga/café shop while Ochaco stays at the house with the monster girls. Miruko is out in the backyard doing some martial art training of her own to make sure her legs don't go soft, Yu is in the living watching some TV while eating some rice crackers, Ochaco and Tsuyu are also in the backyard doing some yoga exercises stretching out their limbs.

"Ah, nothing like a relaxing day outside doing some yoga." Ochaco sighed peacefully.

"Yep." Tsuyu nodded.

"Hey Ochaco, I saw some pictures of you like a martial art class. You knew how to fight?" Miruko asked.

"Oh, yeah, I used to take martial art class with Deku and Kacchan back when we started at the final year of our elementary school." Ochaco said.

"I didn't think Deku would seem like the fighter type. Ribbit." Tsuyu surprised.

"He wanted to learn how to defend himself in case he run into some thugs in a back alleyway or some other places where he might get ambushed, Katsuki got the class with him because he didn't, in his own words: "Lose to a damn nerd in fist fighting!" and other things like that." Ochaco explained.

"Guess you can't be too careful of which place you might get attack from." Tsuyu commented.

"Okay, now you got me interested. Come spare with me." Miruko gestured Ochaco to come at her.

"Uh, but you're the better fighter and I don't want to hurt you." Ochaco worried also remembering about the rule both humans and demihumans aren't allowed to hurt each other.

"Don't worry, I think it'll be okay with just within our home and it just a little sparing match. So, come on, just show me what you go." Miruko said.

"You might as well go for it. She's not gonna let you go until you agree." Tsuyu pointed out.

"Okay, okay, but nothing serious, alright?" Ochaco said as she stands and assume her fighting stance.

"(Hmm, got stance. Now let see how she counterattack.)" Miruko thought smirked, also reminding herself to hold back.

Miruko charge with a straight punch to the face and Ochaco surprisingly dodge the fist even though it was a little faster than her, then the brown hair girl grab the wrist pulling Miruko in to grab the back of the neck with her other hand to slam Miruko down face first to the ground. However, Miruko react much quicker than that as she use he free hand to slam on the ground pushing herself up which also forces Ochaco to stumble back with her grip loosen and suddenly finding herself with her face on the ground with Miruko's rabbit foot on her head.

"Not bad, you definitely got the instinct of a great fighter. I can also tell you've been keeping yourself in fighting shape too." Miruko complimented as she helps Ochaco up.

"Thanks, though I think Deku would have lasted longer than me consider he's the better fighter combined with his analysis mind and all." Ochaco said.

"Does that also mean Deku has those strong-looking abs?" Yu asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's pretty awesome with that body is his." Ochaco admitted as her cheeks blush.

"Sounds like you want to bed with him fully nude and all." Tsuyu said.

"TSUYU?! Don't say that out loud, what if the neighbors hear that?" Ochaco worried blushing.

"To be honest, I always wonder what is like to have sex with a human. I'm sure a good experience I would love to enjoy." Yu imagined herself and Deku naked in bed together.

"Except we can't do that since the bill exchange still hasn't decided to go that far." Miruko reminded.

"Hey, I know the rules! I was just curious, okay." Yu growled.

"Girls, come on, no fighting." Ochcao said, trying to calm them down.

During the argument, Tsuyu hear a space travel theme coming from Ochaco's cellphone seeing the ID caller is Nana Shimura.

"Ochaco, Miss Nana is calling." Tsuyu said as she threw the cellphone which Ochaco caught it.

"Huh, I wonder what she's calling for?" Ochaco said and answer the phone call.

"_Hey Ochaco, just checking on how are you and the girls doing." _Nana greeted.

"We're doing great, just relaxing and Deku is at his job right now." Ochaco mentioned.

"_I see, things sure are going smoothly for you two. Just make sure your Demihumans don't go outside without one of you with them and try not to cause a scene." _Nana said.

"Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen. I promise." Ochaco nodded.

Yu heard the doorbell ringing and went to check it out thinking it's probably something door-to-door sells men or girl scouts selling some cookies, but when she opens the door there is no one in sight.

"Uh, that's weird." Yu confused as she looks around seeing there is no person or Demihuman in sight meaning the doorbell ringing must have been a prank.

"Damn, can't believe I fell for the oldest trick in the book." Yu sighed as she closes the door.

"Was there someone at the door?" Tsuyu asked.

"Nah, it was probably a prankster or something." Yu shook her head.

"I'm going upstairs to-AAH!" Yu yelled as she trips on the first step of the staircase.

Yu wonder why she trip like that until she saw something on the staircase, feeling the strange substances on her face seeing the stretchy and slimy thing.

"Ew, Tsuyu! Did you leave your slime on the staircase?" Yu asked.

"Ribbit. First off: frogs do not make slime it is mucous, and second: I was in the backyard with Ochaco doing some yoga." Tsuyu explained.

"Whatever, just clean this up while I wash this off." Yu marched up the stairs while keeping her balance to not trip again.

Tsuyu let out a sigh and look down at the slime thing, she touch it with one finger and bring it up to her eyes to get a closer look at it, the slime appears to be pink meaning it couldn't have been hers because frog mucous are usually transparent. There was also one more thing about this mysterious slime.

"Hmm, smells like strawberry." Tsuyu sniffed the slime.

Outside the house, Izuku just return home from his part-time job feeling relieve that his work is done for today and reach for the doorknob, but he stop when he notices something on the one step to the front door seeing something pink on it. Izuku wonder if the girls were playing a game with pink paint, but his gut was telling him that this pink stuff is entirely something else as he'll worry about it later and clean it up.

"I'm home everyone." Izuku announced as he enters the house.

"Welcome home, Deku, how was work?" Tsuyu asked.

"It was good, there was this one costumer who just started reading manga and brought four volumes of a series." Izuku nodded as he takes his shoes off and notices the slime on Tsuyu's finger.

"What's that you for there?" Izuku asked, pointing at the pink slime.

"I don't know, Yu slipped on it and think it was me, but I reminded her that frog do not make slime though I'm more curious about where this stuff came from." Tsuyu wondered.

"I actually saw the same one on the front step. Were you girls playing a game?" Izuku asked.

"No, Ochaco and I were doing some yoga then Miruko asked her to do a little sparring when Ochaco mentioned about you guys being in a martial art club." Tsuyu answered.

"Did Ochaco get hurt?" Izuku concerned.

"Don't worry, Miruko was holding though I was surprise to see Ochaco was able to defend herself on the first strike." Tsuyu said.

"Well, between you and me… Ochaco can actually be scary when she fights for real." Izuku whispered.

**(Bathroom, with Yu)**

"Stupid frog girl and her stupid slime, mucous or whatever." Yu washed her face with some soap and water from the sink.

"She maybe Izuku's first Demihuman to live with him, I just don't get yeah the frog people have to be all slimy. I mean, sure Izuku likes her and all, I'm the one with the sexy body that can make any men spin their heads but there's Ochaco being his girlfriend and she does know him for the longest time." Yu talked to herself as she tries to find a towel with her eyes close.

"Here you go." A pink hand handed Yu a towel.

"Thanks." Yu said as she dries up her face with the towel.

Then she stop with her eyes widen upon realizing there's someone else in the bathroom with her knowing the voice doesn't sound like anyone in the house, she slowly turns her face to the left and there was no one then she turn to the right is where she made eye contact with a pair of black eyes and a pink face.

"Hi." The pink face girl greeted.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH?!" Yu screamed.

"Yu?" Izuku gasped and ran up the stairs.

"What was that?" Ochaco asked.

"Probably she found a spider in the bathroom or something." Miruko shrugged.

Izuku ran toward the door of the bathroom and immediately open the door seeing Yui is throwing some stuff at what appears to be a pink girl dodging the bathroom stuff.

"Get back! Back you demon!" Yu scared.

"Wait, I promise I'm not going to hurt you." The pink girl assured, but Yu wasn't listening.

Izuku was about to calm the giant girl down, but she accidently grabs him by the shirt and threw him toward the pink slimy girl and crash into her with his face between her cleavage as the fell on the floor.

"Ow…" Izuku groaned, and quickly realize that he's on the pink girl's chest.

"Oh hi, sorry if I came into your home unannounced." The pink girl apologized and unfazed of the human boy on her breasts.

"Ah! Get away from him!" Yu demanded as she walks over to them.

However, Yu's foot stepped on a towel that she dropped earlier and slip causing her to trip and her huge boobs press down against Izuku's head causing him to down and into the pink girl's chest like being in a jell-o.

"What the… are you a slime?" Yu asked shock.

"Yes, I am." The pink girl said proudly.

**(Five Minutes Later)**

Everyone is gathered in the living room with the pink slime girl sitting on the couch.

The girl has the appearance of a girl of medium height, possibly set a little more broadly as her whole body is color pink and her eyes are black sclera and light yellow irises, and notably long eyelashes below and around the sides. Her head is shape is like short "hair", fluffy and unruly She also has two thin, pale yellow "horns" protruding from her head, hooked squarely and leaning diagonally to opposite sides. She is wearing a yellow short-sleeve shirt, light blue shorts, and yellow rain boots that Ochaco gave her. There are also two long tentacles at the back of her head with yellow trips. Breasts sizes: F-cup (according the Demihumans, slime can change the shape of their figure however they want).

"My name is Mina Ashido, it's nice to meet you all." Mina greeted.

"Okay Mina, why are you here and in our house?" Ochaco asked.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sneak in, but my fluid was running dry and I needed to refuel myself." Mina chuckled.

"Well, it is a little hot out there today, but you could've just ask to come in." Tsuyu stated.

"I know, I know, but I was so excited when the slime species finally got the approval from the exchange bill to interact with humans and live with them. I just can't hold my excitement together!" Mina giggled.

"I guess that make sense, not all Demihumans were approved in the bill due to some of their nature and others just don't like humans that much." Tsuyu nodded.

"Yeah, it was just about two weeks ago, and I was one of the first slimes to leave our home to see what the human city is like." Mina mentioned.

"I heard slimes usually lives in caves or maybe some old ruins. Are you from one of those places?" Ochaco asked.

"I used to live with some other slimes in a ruined hotel that used to be a famous place for humans, I think that hotel was like 50 years old when it was shut down." Mina explained.

"If that's the case then you should be with some agents or escort you around." Izuku pointed.

"You mean the humans in black suits? Yeah, I think I was with them, but I was following this ice-cream truck as the humans called it and the next thing I know, I was in front of your house." Mina recalled what happened to the agents.

"(In other words, you ditched them.)" The girls and Izuku thought of the same thing.

"Anyway, I am surprises to see other kinds of Demihumans living under the same roof." Mina said.

"Well, that is the propose of the bill for all other Demihuman to coexist with each other along with the human. Although, there has been some trouble with some humans and Demihumans not seeing eye-to-eye which resulted into outbreak fights though they have been dealt with." Izuku mumbled on and on.

"Oh boy, he's doing it again." Yu sighed.

"I'm even more surprise that you are able to talk to use normally." Miruko pointed out. She once heard that slimes talk like little children.

"Believe it or not, I'm one of the few Rare Slimes in the whole world." Mina revealed.

"Rare Slimes, I heard about those. They can take on the appearance of a human almost completely even having the skin color." Tsuyu remembered.

"Yep, though I prefer my all-natural color to show off my cuteness." Mina winked at Izuku making him blush a bit.

"So, Mina, have the agency found you a host home to live in yet?" Ochaco asked.

"I'm not sure, the agents were going to tell me something, but I wasn't listening." Mina shrugged.

"And now that you ask, I think I want to live here with you guys." Mina smiled shocking the others.

"Seriously, but we just met, and I tried to attack you in the bathroom." Yu pointed out.

"And I forgive you for that, it was just a misunderstanding. Besides, you guys seem like more fun than I could ever have back in that crap of a hotel, so please can I stay!" Mina pleaded giving off the puppy eyes.

"I don't know, do we even have a room for a slime?" Ochaco wondered.

"I'm good with living in small spaces like a large container or a bucket." Mina said.

"We have a big bucket." Tsuyu mentioned.

"Well, if you got no where left to go then I guess it's okay for you to stay here. But you have to promise to clean yourself up with your slime, we don't want anyone slipping in the house." Izuku stated.

"Yeah, I promise. Does this mean I can stay?" Mina asked, doing the cute puppy eyes again.

"Sure." Izuku nodded.

"AWESOME!" Mina jumped onto Izuku as she slipped out of the shirt and shorts wrapping her body on Izuku's head.

"I got a home and it's awesome!" Mina cheered stretching her upper body up and her fists in the air.

"Glad you're happy and all, but would you mind getting off Izuku! You're suffocating him." Yu said as Izuku struggles to get Mina due to her slimy body and getting hard to hold his breath.

"Oops, sorry." Mina chuckled.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Mina the cute pink slime has arrive in Izuku's home and became a new resident as well upon the first meet was a little 'slippery' in the bathroom, making the Midoriya home one more monster exciting life. Let's hope Mina doesn't try to make the whole house slippery and I thought of the next monster girl who likes to go green praying for mother earth.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
